


What Kind of Wings Do You Have

by llcflms



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Kagune Sex, ayato is horny and insecure nothing new here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Ayato thinks Hinami looks really hot with her wings out.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, ayahina - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	What Kind of Wings Do You Have

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the mystery killer omake where our favorite Ayato was like "What kind of wings do you have?" Whatever he meant by that, I just know he has a kink for wings.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths_.

He tells himself to focus on his breathing over the burning sensation that’s overwhelming his lower body. A whine slips out of his mouth as she runs her tongue up the full length of his erection. Her hand encloses the lower bit as she pushes him into her mouth again, making him tremble as he’s enveloped by her hot breath. Her tongue winds around him and her teeth graze him lightly. His hip buckles, hand shooting out and finding its place in her hair.

“No. Wait… Ah— Hina!” He’s right on the verge of coming yet he knows that he can’t just end it there. He’d be too spent to continue, due to his annoyingly weak stamina and weird tendency to fall asleep right after he comes. Sometimes he really hates how incompetent he feels in bed, yet she doesn’t mind. His grip on her head tightens and he forces himself to pull her off him.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, biting her lips slightly. “Did I do anything wrong? I did exactly as the book said to.”

 _Oh. Figures._ Of course, Hinami would learn how to give a blowjob from a book.

“No, you— No!” he says immediately, propping himself up using his elbows to get a better look at her. “No, you were great… amazing. I just want to continue.”

“I’m glad,” Hinami sighs, a small smile surfacing on her glossy lips. His eyes linger there a little too long, honestly, recalling them wrapped around his dick again and he coughs lightly to shake the images out of his mind. He sits himself up properly and moves to the back of the bed, stretching an arm out towards her.

“Come here.” His words, while a command, lacks the authority that had once determined his position as an Aogiri Executive. Instead, warmth pours out from him and Hinami smiles at the look that accompanies his instruction. She nods, still as cheery as she always is with him, and takes his hand before crawling over to him. Pressing her other hand on his cheek, Hinami leans forward to press her lips against him and despite their current situation and experiences with more intimate kisses, this one is short, sweet and what he had always thought of when he thinks of Hinami— purity and innocence. Though, images of her head bobbing between his thighs surface right as he thinks those thoughts and are enough to shatter the delusional trance the kiss had thrown him into. Right, she isn't pure and innocent. He shouldn't build a false image of her. Fueguchi Hinami is a strong woman who can hold her own against him. She's made it up the ranks of the Aogiri Tree due to her own skills and power. She deserves all the recognition in the world.

Ayato coughs again and Hinami laughs, with a twinkle in her eyes.

“What is it, Ayato-kun?”

“Nothing.” He turns away from her, looking downwards, though that serves to act as another mistake that makes his already-red cheeks darken tenfolds. With a clear view of her cleavage through her pink bra, he feels himself harden even more so.

“Ayato-kun, you can touch me, you know,” Hinami says and his head snaps up, an apology forming on his lips yet failing to be spoken as he notices the playful look on her face. “Seriously, Ayato-kun, this isn’t the first time we’re doing this and you still always wait for permission.”

"I was trying to make sure you don’t change your mind or something,” he huffs and turns away from her immediately. It’s better to confirm their approval than to force people into things they’re unwilling of, isn’t it? Ayato’s never truly sure. For all he knows, it might suddenly just dawn on her the kind of person he is and she might realise how much she’s potentially hurting herself by being with someone as monstrous as him. He knows she’s better of without him. He knows that the kind of man she deserves is someone as beautiful as she is— someone who can be all the way up there and be showered by the lights of Gods themselves.

He knows that, yet he’s fallen too deep into things to step away from her right now.

 _We shouldn’t be doing this,_ he thinks as he pushes her down to lie on her bed. _You should stop me,_ he determines as he presses his lips along her neck, sucking and nipping till a trail— his trail— adorns her pale skin. He sees her lick her lips from the corner of his eyes and it sends his mind crashing and burning. She takes his face in her hands, pulls him to her and meshes their lips together again. His tongue runs along her lips, successfully forcing his way in. Her fingers fist into his hair and they hurt a lot more than he likes to admit it. Yet, he doesn’t really mind the pain too much, especially when their tongues are pressing against each other. _I should stop_ , he realises as his arms snake around her arching body, running along her back till he reaches the strap of her bra.

The kiss is wet, messy and literally breathtaking. He’s panting by the time they pull apart, much more than she is thanks to his cursed lack of stamina. He’s never truly bothered about being an ukaku, but times like this are always an exception. He’s staring deep into her hazel eyes and the silent approval bores back into him. His fingers easily undo the clasp— after a few tries at it, he’s gotten the hang of it pretty quickly— and he wastes no time pulling it off her.

He’s seen her bare body countless of times, especially after taking their relationship to that level, yet he still takes his time to pull back and study her body, eyes tracing the curves and bends he knows by heart now. Her cheeks flush from his blatant ogling, yet she reaches forward to pull him closer again. His head snaps upwards a little and they’re staring at each other again, completely in silence save for their deep breaths. She’s looking at him with that expression she always uses— narrowed, soothing eyes and mouth tilted to a slight smile. As always, he’s left wondering how she can even look at someone like him in such a manner.

“What is it?” she asks with a short laugh and Ayato shakes his head a little and ducks it. He presses his lips on the top of her chest, trailing it lower— keeping himself busy from thinking about her expression and question. He lightly grasps a breast in one hand as he mouth latches onto the other, tongue running around a hardening nipple. Hinami hisses, arching her back and pushing her body harder against him.

“Aya—” she gasps, body trembling as he nips and sucks her now-sensitive skin. Whimpers slip out of her mouth— enrapturing songs that propels him further. He’s never really pushed the boundaries with her before. He’s always way too worried about how she might react to anything possibly dubious. His head swims with ‘advice’ he had received from older ghouls in Aogiri, back when he was far from such a world.

They’ve done this couple of times already… _Maybe it’s time to test the waters?_

His hand snakes under her moving body, finding the one spot he’s been told to play with. Ghouls are similar to humans when it comes to erogenous zones, he’s heard, yet there are certain exceptions— kakuhous and kagunes. He knows he’s blushing as his fingers find the spot at her back that has her gasping and grinding harder against him. The thought of trying something so _dirty_ makes him swallow and tremble in part anticipation and part worry. Ayato presses harder, massaging the damp skin of her back with the same rhythm he’s moulding her back. Hinami pants and mewls under him and when he glances up, he sees her head thrown back with her mouth hanging open.

“Aya… Ayato… ku— Ah! No, Stop. It— it’s— It’s gonna come out,” she gasps.

He pulls away from sucking on her breast and plants kisses all the way up to her neck before moving his face away just enough to look at her. She opens an eye slightly, begging silently, though he’s unsure of what it is she actually wants.

“It’s… going to come out.”

Ayato smirks, somewhat amused by her expression. He leans forward, pressing a brief kiss on her lips. “Come out? What is?” he muses before taking her lower lip between his teeth and tugging it lightly.

“Ka-ka-kagu—” She lets out a silent scream and Ayato jumps back, completely dislodging himself from her at the unexpected reaction. Her wings spread out from beneath her, lying flat on the bed as Hinami brings her hands up to cover her burning face.

“What the fuck?” he mutters and she peeks out through spread fingers. “I thought you were going to come.”

Hinami drops her hands to her sides, puffing her cheeks out at him. “Ayato-kun. why would I come from that?”

He stares at her for a moment and it starts to hit him how sexy she looks with her kagune out, naked save for a pair of pink (and clearly damp) pair of panties and with her eyes black and red. 

“Fuck. You’re fucking hot.” he says and Hinami’s eyes widened. “Shit, you should totally keep them out the entire time.”

“It’s weird,” she says, her cheeks flushing at his words and his gaze which seems to have taken a different aura than his previous ones had. She rolls to her side, partly hiding her body with one wing and despite her covering herself up, Ayato can’t help but feel himself harden at the sight before him. _So_ fucking _hot._

“Don’t look at me…” she whimpers as he crawls back over her. He leans forward, kissing her lightly on her kagune.

“Your wings are beautiful, Hinami,” he rasps, kissing a short trail down, towards her back. Hinami rolls to her front, shrieking as his lips brush against the junction where her kagune and skin meet. Ayato kisses the point again, before opening his mouth lightly to nip and suck on the area, occasionally running his tongue along it.

“Ayato-kun,” she whines.

“What is it?”

“Please, this is weird.”

It dawns on him that it probably is pretty weird and no normal person should get so turned on by a pair of wings. He pulls away from her and clears his throat, pushing her to lie on her back again. She looks at him pleadingly and he relents. There’s no way he’s going to push anything she’s uncomfortable with, no matter how turned on and desperate he is. If anything, he’s somewhat embarrassed by what had just happened. It’s no way normal to be so aroused from a pair of wings more so than anything else, right?

“Sorry,” he says, “I got ahead of myself.”

Hinami grimaces and her wings retreat, leaving her bare before him again. It’s strange how she seems more comfortable even though she’s no longer covered up, but he doesn’t have much time to ponder over it as she raises her head to kiss him on his lips.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’m never good enough to satisfy you.”

“No, it’s kinda weird now that I think about it as well,” he admits. She pulls back with a doubtful face and her brows furrows. Ayato laughs slightly but he pushes her to lie flat on her back. “Look, it’s fine. I was probably being creepy and I apologize. Let me make it up to you, okay?”

He doesn’t give her a chance to reply as he moves to press chaste kisses down the length of her body. She trembles as his head goes lower, not stopping even when it passes her stomach and reaches her thighs. His lips run along the area between. He ignores the fact that it’s clothed and very wet and continues to kiss the pink fabric. When he reaches the damp spot, he pushes his tongue against it. Hinami’s hips surge and his hands move to hold her down by her thighs, lightly rubbing circles with his thumbs.

She tastes sweet and a little salty as he takes the fabric between his teeth, savouring the liquid seeping into his mouth while tugging it down. Hinami’s panting his name out softly and he feels her eyes bearing into the top of his head. He’s eaten her out enough to know the kind of face she’s making now. Glancing up confirms his speculations, yet he wonders what kind of a sight she has before her— him, between her legs, deliciously enjoying her juices, hands pressing her down and pulling her underwear off with his mouth.

Ayato has to wonder if he’s a pervert after all; there’s something seriously wrong with him today.

He releases the small piece of garment the moment it’s out of the way, even though it still remains around her mid-thigh section. He doesn’t really bother much about it because by now, he can smell her need and he wastes no time in diving into it. Hinami screams as he presses his face between her thighs, tongue running along her folds. He pulls it up the entire length, lapping at her seeping entrance and stopping at her clit, circling it and pressing hard against it. Hinami mewls at the feeling and her hips move despite him holding her down.

Her hands find their place in his hair, grabbing the clumps with enough force to make his scalp ache from her actions. Her thighs press against the side of his head and it’s stuffy and almost suffocating. Yet none of this bothers him, especially not when his ears are filled with the sweet songs of her moaning his name and begging for more.

He moves a hand between her legs and presses it against her, lightly circling her hole. He looks up at her again and she staring down at him, her eyes narrowed, teary and pleading. His silent instruction gets to her and she sucks in her breath. “P-Please.”

He raises his head and licks his lips, tasting her on himself. “Your wish is my command, _Princess_ ,” he purrs and Hinami flushes at his words, looking away immediately. He doesn’t think her face can get any redder than it already is but it seems like he’s completely wrong.

He pushes a pair of fingers in and Hinami shrieks, jumping slightly at the force. She’s no longer a virgin— he’s changed that some time ago— and she’s already soaking wet so he knows that there’s no reason to be extra gentle with her. Her eyes widen as he pumps his fingers, curling them and angling them in the manner he’s learnt from earlier times— exactly how she likes it, hitting the right spots and bursting the right walls. She’s hot and tight in there and his mind dives into the deepest of gutters, imagining his dick in there instead of his fingers. He’s compelled to touch himself and to lose himself in the fantasy. But all good things come to those who wait and he knows that his patience right now will only be greatly rewarded.

His thumb finds her clit and he rubs it roughly. He doesn’t bother with holding down her hips anymore so they’re freely grinding against him as she pants and begs. Ayato licks his lips again as he studies her before him, open and raw, eyes squeezed shut and completely lost in her own fantasy and impending climax. He quickens his pace and force as he sees the slight spasms running through her stiffening body but right as her voice reaches an all-time high and her hips surge higher than before, he withdraws his fingers, pulling her back right as she was on the verge of falling off the edge.

“Not yet,” he chuckles as her body slumps and her eyes open slightly. He sits back bringing his fingers to his lips, playfully licking her juices off as she watches with widening eyes.

“You taste so delicious, I might live off you for dinner every night,” he jokes and she stares back unamused. She sits up, leaning forward to pull her panties off completely, and tosses them aside without too much of a care. She kneels before him, eyes trailing down his body for a long silent moment, before she crawls onto his lap, legs winding around his torso. He feels her wetness against his skin and despite bearing witness to it mere minutes ago, he muses at the thought of it. “Someone’s dripping wet.”

Hinami bites her lip a little, reaching out to run her hands down his toned body, lightly stroking the ridges of his muscles and bones. She leans forward, pressing a soft kiss on his chin before she winds her arms around him in a weak embrace.

“I’m not the only one,” she points out and he has to admit that she’s right. His undeniably hard erection is pressing against her, leaking and begging for attention.

“Then let’s get on with it already,” he says, hands finding their place under her thighs as he lifts her up slightly and to position them appropriately. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and runs his hands up her thighs and butt before resting them on her hips and gripping lightly, yet securely. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be gentle,” he assures her, pulling her hips down. Her feels her at his tip and a whimper almost slips out of his mouth. He finds it hard to ever get used to feeling himself push through her. Every time feels like a new experience and a whole new discovery. The feeling of her clenching around him is irreplicable and every time it happens, he’s overwhelmed by how he feels so close and intimate with her on so many different levels. He sighs softly against her neck and he feels her hand find it’s way to the back of his head, lightly stroking him.

“Ayato-kun doesn’t have to be so gentle with me. I won’t break,” she says softly.

Yet he always worries that she might break; she’s small and gentle to the point she seems fragile, especially in his large, calloused and clumsy hands.

He lifts her hips up and brings them down again, repeating the action till Hinami herself starts to pick it up. She tightens around him as she moves, her mouth at his ear whispering his name is melodic chimes. There’s something about Hinami that seems to rob all immorality he traditionally associated with their venereal act, yet he’s always overwhelmed with doubts and fears. Between them, Hinami’s inhibitions shine much more blindingly than his do, yet he’s never able to let them go; he’s never able to feel truly good enough for someone like her.

“Ayato. Aya— Ah… Right there.” Her moans stab into his heart and as the pleasure grows, so does the guilt. He’s trapped in the dilemma he doesn’t know a way out of.

“Fuck, Hina. I…” he growls, thrusting his hips up to meet her rhythm. “I fucking love you. I shouldn’t but fuck, I love you.”

She picks up speed, yet moves her body away slightly, only to cups his face and press her lips against his, their moans moulding and being swallowed into their kiss. Her tongue meshes with his before she pushes it deeper into his mouth, running along the roof of his mouth and the teeth the lines beneath. Too much into the kiss, the sex and the ever-present insecurities weighing down on his mind, Ayato doesn’t notice it initially, even as it winds around him and pulls them closer. It confuses him for a moment, when they pull their lips apart and he opens his eyes to see black and red instead of the usual brown. A slight fear shoots through him, far too accustomed to seeing merely enemies’ kakugans up close. It takes a minute for him to relax and another to realise that her kagune is wrapped around the two of them, her rough wings pressing against his back.

“Wha…?”

Hinami flushes, the sight bewildering him because it’s not always you see embarrassment and lust mixed together in a kakugan and she meekly smiles a little at him. “Ayato-kun likes it, right?”

His breath catches in his throat as she meets his eyes again, cheeks flushed and red pupils gleaming.

“It’s not weird or creepy, I think. I don’t mind it actually and if you want to do it, I’m okay. I was just surprised just now,” she admits. “I really want you to be happy, especially now. I—”

A different kind of warmth spreads through him this time. He cuts her off by meshing their lips together, hard enough till he pushes her down to lie on the bed. Her wings fall flat and he pulls back to look at her once again, this time with her shyly smiling up at him. He takes a moment to simply watch her, a little too entranced with the beauty of her lying with her hair fanned around her, wings spread out beneath her and hands moving up to reach towards him to realise that he’s still buried deep inside her.

Hinami winds her arms around him and kisses him again. “You can move, you know.”

“O-Oh yeah,” he stammers out. He takes her by her thighs, pushes them up till they’re bent by her sides and resumes his movements, hissing as he’s once against overwhelmed by her warmth. He rests his forehead against her, opening his eyes to slightly meet her half-lidded ones.

“It’s not fair,” she whines softly, her moans breaking her statement apart. “Ayato-kun should take out your kagune as well.”

“You don’t want to see it,” he says flatly.

“It’s not fair!” Despite her hazy, lust-driven state, Hinami manages a pout. “I want to see it as well.”

“With it, I’ve hurt so many people, killed even more.” He chokes out soft grunts as he speaks, brows furrowing more so from the sensation below than the words and thoughts themselves. “It’s wrong. Disgusting.”

_Tainted._

“You’re so mean, even though I did this for you.”

Ayato clicks his tongue. He pauses, taking a deep breath and hesitating once again, before he closes his eyes and relents. “If you want to be reminded of the kind of monster that’s been fucking you, then be my guest.” He lets it out as he speaks, yet he keeps his eyes closed. He’s right about to start moving again, when Hinami’s soft voice stills him completely.

“Beautiful.”

His eyes shoot open and he raises an eyebrow at her. “Huh?! What the fuck are you—”

“Ayato-kun’s kagune is glowing. You’re like the angels from the books,” she comments with a slight laugh.

He blinks at the absurdity of her statement, tempted to tell her off for being stupid and blind, yet she’s staring at him in a way that makes him small and weak. It’s a look he hates for how strange, foreign and unfathomable it is despite the warmth and sincerity radiating out of her right now.

He ignores it instead, resuming his thrusts with more force this time— anything to keep his (and her) mind off their brief exchange. Hinami cries out blissfully as he pounds into her hard and deep. Her fingers scrape the length of his back and he winces at the spark that runs through his spine as she brushes against his kagune. Hinami whimpers and his fingers dig into her skin as well. Her hot, wet walls clench hard against him, the texture driving him insane. Blazing red eyes meet and stare into each other and both of them climb slowly and slowly to the top.

Ayato’s in a trance and he no longer knows what’s going on around him. He’s far too lost to care about his earlier worries, to even think about his wings fluttering behind him and hers pressing down on the bed or to even doubt their positions. All that matters is the way she’s looking at him with so much hunger and desire and the way she’s begging for release, just as he is warped by his own desires.

“Please, fuck. Please.” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for but his thrusts are erratic and desperate. A rough push hits her walls just right and she screams, clenching and milking him to his own release deep inside of her. His body goes stiff and then completely limp in a matter of minutes, collapsing right onto her. He’s exceptionally spent and exhausted, too tired to even push himself off her. He is barely able to pull himself out of her, yet he remains sprawled on top of her. He wonders if using his kagune at this point in time had drained him of every bit of energy in him. He hadn’t even noticed when it disappeared but he doesn’t feel his kagune anymore, all the more apparent when Hinami’s hands wind around him. Clearly, it might have been a bad idea.

He hadn’t noticed, in the heat of what had been happening, how cold their surroundings actually are. He shivers slightly and Hinami laughs, before embracing him beneath her wings. It wasn’t clear earlier on, but now, he realises how snug and warm her wings actually are.

“Go to sleep,” she comments, just as a yawn escapes him.

“Aren’t I heavy?”

She laughs slightly as a hand moves over to stroke his hair. “No. It’s fine. Anyway, you’ll roll off soon, anyway, given how much you toss and turn in bed.” He doesn’t reply; his eyelids are already drooping and he’s barely conscious of anything. Hinami’s embrace tightens and he hears a softer whisper. “Sweet dreams, Ayato-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayato pls stop being so horny in my fics.


End file.
